Little Princess
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: This is a sequel my my fanfic Cinderella and it's set to when Lucy is going to have a baby and how Peter is there for her.


Little Princess

This is a sequel to my songfic "Cinderella." I'm sorry it has come so late but college has driven me crazy these past few weeks. So I decided to make the most of not having any homework this weekend and finishing this up. I hope you all like it! I don't own any of the Narnia characters.

Peter sighed. He hated seeing Lucy this way. Her husband Lawrence was about to depart on a long journey back to his homeland. Archenland was on the verge of war with another country and his family desperately needed his help. No one knew how long he would be away.

But that wasn't the only concern. Lucy was almost four months pregnant.

When Lucy first told them that she was pregnant, Peter had the exact same look on his face when she told him she was engaged. Stunned. Dazed. Faint. But Lucy took that as a sign of happiness. Of course he was happy, it just seemed a little weird: his baby sister was going to have a baby.

Therein lied the problem. Lucy wanted desperately to come with Lawrence, but he refused, not wanting her to travel in her condition. Peter agreed. In the end, it was decided that Lucy should stay at Cair Paravel where she would be better looked after by her siblings.

Lucy was now saying goodbye to Lawrence. Edmund, Susan, and Peter joined her. Peter watched as she and Lawrence hugged and then started kissing passionately. "Get a room you two!" Edmund called to them, with a smirk on his face. "Edmund!" Susan said, smacking the side of his head.

Lawrence looked back at the three siblings and smiled. He then looked at Lucy, leaned down and kissed her round stomach. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll miss you," Lucy said, fighting back tears. "I know you want to come, but you're in good hands here," Lawrence responded, remembering her dance with Peter at their wedding reception. He could see how protective Peter was of Lucy, if not more, than himself.

Lucy nodded in agreement. Lawrence mounted his horse and called out to Peter, "Keep her safe!" "Always," Peter replied. Lawrence then galloped away until he was lost amongst the trees. Lucy made her way back to where her siblings were standing. Peter put an arm around her, gave her a small hug, and walked back up to the castle He would look after Lucy for Lawrence's sake…and his.

The next few weeks with Lucy were pretty hectic from where Peter was standing. Her mood swings happened at the strangest of times. She would be laughing her head off about something Edmund had said and all of a sudden she would be sobbing uncontrollably. Susan usually was the one who calmed her down when she got like this.

And her cravings were not too weird. Peter usually noticed Lucy eating, peaches, pickles, treacle tart, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate. He felt sorry for the cooks every time she came in and asked for food at random hours throughout the day. Peter knew she couldn't control it, but he had some sympathy for them.

Lucy had been five months pregnant when she first felt the baby kick. All four of them had been sitting on their thrones when Lucy suddenly cried out. Edmund, Susan, and Peter rushed to her side. "What is it Lu?" Edmund asked. "The baby kicked me," Lucy said quietly, "_My_ baby… kicked me." Peter smiled. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt it kick for him. Edmund and Susan also put their hands on Lucy to feel the baby kick. Peter will never forget the look on her face at that moment.

Ever since that day, Peter always came in and checked on her when she was sleeping, making sure that she and the baby were okay. And if she needed him during the night, he would be there, which one night she did. He was dozing off in one the chairs when he heard something. Peter turned on the lights to find Lucy sitting up in bed, her head in her hands. "Lu? What's wrong?" he asked as he strode over to her bed and sat beside her.

Lucy looked up and Peter could see her eyes were red from crying. "It's just that I'm happy I'm going to have a baby," Lucy replied, her eyes still brimming with tears, "but what if something happens? What if something goes wrong?" With that she started crying again. Peter hugged her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, it's going to be all right Lu," he whispered, "the baby will be okay. I promise." Peter started to rock her back and forth. When she finally fell asleep, he laid her head gently back on the pillow. He saw that she had a small smile on her face. Before leaving, he put his hand upon her stomach and said, "I promise."

From that night on, Peter stayed with her for most of the night when he slept. This continued on for another 4 months. By then, Lucy was nine months pregnant and was due any day now. Lucy was waited on hand and foot, which Peter noticed was getting on her nerves.

All four of them were in the courtyard; Lucy was watching Peter, Susan, and Edmund, practice with their weapons. She was slightly annoyed that her siblings would not let her participate. Peter knew that Queen Lucy the Valiant did not want to sit out.

"C'mon guys, let me practice too!" Lucy said, crossing her arms, "I am perfectly capable of-…" Peter turned around to see why Lucy did not finish her sentence. She was looking down at her dress where it looked like it was wet. "My water just broke," she said, "the baby is coming." For a moment, no one moved or said anything.

"Did you not hear me!? The baby is coming!" Lucy repeated, looking terrified and happy at the same time. Immediately, Susan sprung into action. "Edmund go get the midwife," she ordered, "Peter help get Lucy to her room. I'll go ahead of you to get everything ready." "Okay," Peter said as the siblings rushed off in different directions. Peter quickly picked up Lucy and carried her bridle style up the stairs to her room, very carefully. "Here comes a contraction," Lucy said, squeezing her eyes shut, breathing long and deep. "It's okay Lucy," Peter said, holding her closer to his chest, "It'll be alright."

When Peter reached her room, Susan was already there waiting. Lucy's bed had been stripped of the sheets, and her pillows had been propped up. Peter laid Lucy down on the bed, gently helping her get into a sitting position. She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Glad that one is over with."

Just then Lady Margaret, the midwife, came rushing into the room, with Edmund following in her wake. She was carrying a bowl of water and a towel. "Queen Lucy," she said, "how far apart the contractions?" "Well I'm not exactly sure," Lucy said, but then another contraction washed over her. "I would say about 20 minutes apart," Susan said matter-of-factly, as Lucy clutched the sheets in pain.

"Well, I'm afraid that she won't be able to give birth for at least another hour so," Lady Margaret, "we have to wait until she is fully dilated." Lucy groaned, wincing slightly. "This hurts soooo much," she said through gritted teeth. Peter sat down on the bed on her left side, and stroked her hand gently.

Half an hour later, Lucy's contractions became closer and closer together. Edmund was pacing around the room. Susan was sitting down at the right corner of the bed watching her. Peter had been at Lucy's side the whole time.

As her last contraction ended, Lucy turned to look at Peter. Her face and hair were damp from sweating so much. "I wish Lawrence were here," she panted, "I can't do this by myself." Peter grasped her hand firmly and looked her straight in the eye. "You are not alone in this Lu," he said softly, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You look beautiful by the way," he added, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, sweat does wonders for my appearance," Lucy responded sarcastically. "That's not sweat. That's a mother's glow," Peter corrected her, using the towel to dab her forehead tenderly. Lucy smiled then grimaced as more pain pulsed through her body. "Lady Margaret," she yelled suddenly, "I think I'm ready now!"

Susan and Lady Margaret walked to the opposite side of the bed and checked on her." Yes, I think she's fully dilated now," Susan commented, placing some clothes underneath Lucy. "Can you feel the head of the baby?" asked Lady Margaret. "Yes! I can feel it!" Lucy cried, grasping Peter's hand tighter.

"Okay, now open your legs wide," instructed Lady Margaret. Lucy did almost immediately. Edmund looked like he was going to faint. "Now, push!" Lady Margaret said, holding Lucy's legs steady.

Lucy pushed and let out a scream of pain. Sweat was pouring down her face. She gripped Peter's hand as hard as she could. Peter thought his hand was going to break, but for Lucy's sake he did not pull away. Not that he could come to think of it.

This went on for a while. But Peter never left her side. And then when Lucy gave one final push, he heard the most amazing sound: baby's cry. Lucy slumped back against the pillows while Lady Margaret cut the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors and cleaned the baby off. She put it into and blanket, and held it up while saying, "Congratulations, Queen Lucy. It's a girl."

Peter looked up at the baby and then at Lucy. Her eyes were sparkling, close to tears. She released Peter's hand and took her baby girl in her arms. Peter could not express how proud he was of his youngest sister at that moment.

Lucy then let Susan hold her. "Lucy, she's adorable," she said, rocking her back and forth, "what's her name?" "Lawrence and I decided that if it was a girl, her name would be Maddeline," Lucy responded, gazing at her newborn child. "She has your eyes," Susan commented, giving Maddeline back to Lucy. "Eyes that will have her uncles bending to her every whim," said Lucy, smirking at her brothers. "Your eyes are_ still_ hard to resist Lu," Peter replied, gazing back at Lucy. "Do you want to hold her?" Lucy asked him.

Peter, still sitting on the bed, swallowed nervously and nodded. He cradled Maddeline in his arms, looking upon his niece with awe. Peter felt his heart swell five times its normal size. Maddeline reminded him of how Lucy looked when she was a baby and when he first held her. He took his index finger and rubbed it gently against her soft cheek. She smiled and then raised her own tiny hand and grabbed his finger. "She has a firm grip," Peter said quietly, "She's going to be a tough fighter, like her mother." He looked over at Lucy who gave a small smile. Peter handed Maddeline back to Lucy, who said to her, "That's your uncle Peter. Don't worry I'm sure he will be as overprotective with you as he still is with me."

Pete gave a small chuckle, knowing that it probably was the truth. He glanced around and realized that they were alone. "Where did the others go?" he asked. "Oh I think they went to help Lady Margaret with something," replied Lucy. "Well I better let you and Maddeline rest," Peter said starting to get up from the bed. "Peter?" he heard her voice ask. "Hmm?" he said, turning to face Lucy. "Was this the feeling you had when Su, Ed and I were born, that you always wanted to protect us, no matter what, even risking your own life?" Lucy questioned. Peter felt a lump rising in his throat. "Yes," he finally managed to say, "especially with you." He softly kissed both Lucy and Maddeline on the head. And with that, he left the room.

It was later that evening that Peter was about to retire to his chambers, he heard Maddeline crying. Wanting to give Lucy a break, he quickly made his way to her room. Peter bent down into her crib and picked her up. He walked around the room with Maddeline rocking her. He then sung her a lullaby that he used to sing to Lucy. Maddeline soon fell asleep afterwards, a content look on her face. Peter set her back in her crib and whispered "Hey Maddie. It's your uncle Peter. You won't have to worry about anything while I'm around. I promise."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lucy. "I know you will," she said, squeezing his shoulder gently. "You know, you and Lawrence are lucky to have such a beautiful daughter like Maddie." "Oh is that your nickname for her?" Lucy asked playfully. "Yeah I guess it is," Peter said chuckling. Lucy then turned Peter's head to face her. "But you must also realize that Maddie is lucky to have an uncle who'll love her unconditionally as if she was his own and how I myself am lucky to have a brother like you."

Peter was at a loss for words. But Lucy didn't mind. She hugged him, saying, "Thank you Peter, for everything." All Peter could do was hug her back, thinking that there was no other place he would rather be than with his little sister and her little princess.

THE END

What did you think of it? Please review!


End file.
